


Leto Sagitta and the Wizards of London

by UnlikelyPandaGiver



Series: Leto Sagitta [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPandaGiver/pseuds/UnlikelyPandaGiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LETO SAGITTA has been living at Camp Half-Blood for the past four years with no worries about quests. But not anymore. Leto thought that figuring out that she was a demigod was the most shocking thing. But now as she gets a quest to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter, she thinks that maybe being a demigod isn't that bad. But being a demigod and a half-blood wizard is worse.</p><p>Now Leto has to accomplish a quest that seems nearly impossible, being an undercover demigod in a school full of wizards. And Harry? Well, it's kind of hard to protect someone who seems to always get in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I AM GIVEN A QUEST BACK HOME

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of THE BOOKS
> 
> And I'll probably update once every few months? IDK but it took me at least 5 months to write the first chapter, so at least twice a year.

**I** f you're reading this, stop right away.

For those people out there who think this is just a made up story and wish to be like one of us. You have no idea what you're thinking. Fine, read on. I envy you, for having such a normal and safe life. Being like us can immediately make you want to start writing your will. Think of it like having a bunch of people wanting to kill you wherever you go.

And if you don't listen to my warning and continue reading on, and you're pretty sure everything I say is almost exactly like your life, you might but one of us. My advice, pretend you never opened this book and listen to whatever your mom or dad said about your birth, try to live a normal life, and  _ do not _ draw any attention to yourself.

But if you realize too late that your life is exactly like mine.  _ They _ might have also figured it out, and your life will never, ever, be the same ever again.

 

If you're wondering who I am, my name is Leto Sagitta.

I was named after my dad, Apollo's, mother, and I am ten years old. Yeah, that's right, my dad is the one and only god, Apollo; god of music, poetry and prophecies. Yep, my dad is a god, and my mom is a mortal, making me a half-blood, half-human and half-god. As we like to call it, demigods.

I always thought that I was just some messed up dyslexia and ADHD troubled kid who only had a mom, from London. Why I lived in London? That is a question that will never be answered. I mean the gods live in America, not England. And no matter where I went, trouble followed me like a tail.

I never bother telling my mom about any of the bad things that I always accidentally do at school, because she was always at work or had strange people in robes over at our house.

And then some cloaked person followed me home from school, my mom freaked out, and before I knew it we were on a plane heading somewhere called Long Island, New York.

My mom drove me to a hill in the middle of nowhere, told me to go past the tree on the top of the hill, go towards the farmhouse, and then look for some people in orange shirts. And as a confused 6-year-old, I went, and at the top of the hill by the giant pine tree, I turned around, to see that my mom didn't follow me up the hill. She waved sadly, got back in the car and drove off back in the direction we came. I didn't understand why my mom would just leave me here in the middle of nowhere. So with nowhere else to go, I trudged my way down the hill towards the farmhouse, well, where I thought the farmhouse was, stood a camp called Cmad Hfal-Dloob. Well, according to my dyslexia it was.

 

Five months later, I got claimed as the daughter of Apollo, my mom was dead. And Camp Half-Blood, was now my forever home.

My best friends here, are Luke Castellan, son of Hermes; and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. The three of us have, probably, the most clay beads on our necklace, meaning that we, probably, stayed here at Camp Half-Blood the longest out of all the other campers. They both had five while I only had four. We get one bead each year on the last day of summer, which is when most demigods come to Camp Half-Blood. The day before most of us goes back to their normal lives with their mom or dad. The day I never will get to experience.

But I love Camp Half-Blood with my entire heart. Everything here is wonderful, well, expect for our camp director Mr. D, who had a tendency to call me Lisa Sage.

I always knew that my life would never be the same, ever since I first realized who and what my dad really was. But I try really hard to make my life as normal as a demigod's life can be.

 

Now if you're wondering why in the love of the gods I'm somewhere other than Camp Half-Blood, where I stayed for the past four years; in a completely different country; with Lady Hecate, goddess of magic; staring at a wall. I have no idea. Lady Hecate said that we were going somewhere called Diagonally. And how in the love the gods we ended up in front of a brick wall is an excellent question, for I was asking myself that.

It all started on July 25. About four weeks after Annabeth, Grover, and the new Poseidon kid, came back from their quest, luckily alive and luckily not seriously injured.

I was woken up early from a dream of four people in a room. Two of them were skinny and the other two were, well, very large... and there were papers everywhere and people yelling. I didn't want to go back to sleep because demigod dreams aren't just dreams, they're visions. Somewhere in the world that was happening.

This was the second time I had a dream like that. The first time was in late June. It was about a scrawny small kid who looked around eight or nine years old, who was hissing at a snake, and the snake was hissing back like they were having a conversation. And then a large boy looking around twelve years old, yelled in an accent. 'Out of the way, you.' I immediately recognized it. After living in London for six years, I knew it was a British accent. He punched the scrawny boy out of the way; the large boy and another boy, with a face like a rat, put their faces up against the glass. But then, the glass disappeared, and both of the boys almost fell in the snake exhibit. Then, I woke up.

 

I had decided to go to the archery range to let out steam. I didn't understand my dreams. Which god had to do something with snakes? I felt the power surge through me as I pulled the arrow back. Why are they living in London? I aimed and hit. Are they like me? Another Bullseye. A demigod living in London for no apparent reason? I pulled another arrow from my arrow bag, as I heard steps running towards me. I quickly turned around, pointing my bow at the intruder.

Thank the gods it was just the new Poseidon kid, Percy Jackson. I was always on my toes, ever since that hellhound got inside Camp Half-Blood. One attack could gradually lead to many attacks.

"It's just me Leto," Percy exclaimed breathing heavily, making it obvious that he ran around camp trying to find me. "Chiron told me to get you. He says that he needs to talk to you about something important. He wants you to meet him at the Big House." I had a feeling that it was going to be about the two dreams I had. Chiron always ends up figuring out about stuff, like the time where Luke and I "accidentally" made all the Camp Half-Blood shirts bright pink. He gave us the stink eye for months.

I lowered my bow and quietly thanked him as I started quickly towards the Big House.

As I was about to get out of earshot of Percy, I heard him mumble to himself. "If only I could be good at archery." I smiled to myself as I started sprinting towards the Big House. No wonder Annabeth thinks his brain is made of seaweed and kelp.

 

I slipped into the room hopefully unnoticed, but abruptly stopped as I realized who was in the room. "Lady Hecate." I quickly bowed at her presence, remembering what she looked like from the Winter Solstice. But she wasn't the one who caught my eye. It was the old man with bright blue eyes and half-circle glasses, wearing a robe. The type of robes my mom and the people who came to our house nearly always wore.

Before I even entered the Big House, I felt the presence of strong magic. But I didn't feel exactly like the gods' magic and power. It felt like something else. Something familiar. Like, I was back home, back home in London. And I knew that it was coming from that old man in the robes.

"Leto." I snapped my attention to Chiron. "We need you to seek the Oracle for a quest. One that could last a while." Eight words went through my mind. Oh. For the love of the gods. No

"How long?" To tell you the truth, I was afraid. Although I been training for the past four years for this day to happen. Father, why have you brought this quest upon me?

"Well, if I told you, you might not accept the quest." He had a good point. "Do you accept then?"

This would probably be the only time that I could actually leave Camp Half-Blood.

"I accept." The words just came out of my mouth before I could register what I just said. And at that moment, I knew that those two words would change my world drastically.

"Well, Leto Sagitta, go up to the attic. The Oracle awaits you. When you come back down, we will-," he motioned at Lady Hecate and the old man in the robes. "Talk more about you quest and what needs to happen."

 

I traveled up four flights of stairs and stopped at the familiar sight of a green trapdoor. The last time I was here was when Annabeth and I were waiting for Luke to get his quest.

I pulled the cord. The trapdoor swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.

The warm air from above smelled like mildew, rotten wood, and.... snakes.

I took a deep breath and climbed.

The attic was filled with Greek hero junk from their quests, from a long time ago.

I walked towards the window, where the Oracle sat. I heard a lot about the Oracle, being a daughter of Apollo, but to tell you the truth, I was surprised when I first looked at her. The Oracle wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. Luke was right, just looking at the Oracle sent chills up your back. She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured out, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. The trap door slammed shut. And I heard the Oracle's voice in my head:  _ I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

I took me a while to get the courage to finally ask, "What is my quest?"

The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me. Suddenly there were four people sitting in a room. Their faces became clearer. Although I haven't seen my mom in four years, I recognized her and some of the people who usually came to our house immediately.

I blinked rapidly. It was just a vision made from the green mist. My mom wasn't actually alive.

My mom faced me and spoke in the voice of the Oracle:  _ You shall go east to the school of magic. _

A man with red hair and glasses looked towards me and said in the same voice:  _ You shall meet the boy whose life was tragic. _

A guy with messy hair and glasses messed his hair even more, then said:  _ You shall protect him from the man with seven souls. _

Finally, a woman with a round face announced the worst line:  _ And in the end, you shall fail your role. _

The figures began to dissolve. I was too stunned to say anything. The mist retreated, coiling into a huge serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy. The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos. What will I fail to do?

I knew that I could stay there as long as I wanted, but I wouldn't learn anything else.

My time with the Oracle was over.

 

"Well? What did the Oracle say?" Chiron asked me.

I sat down. "She said I would protect a boy for a man."

The old man in the robes nodded slightly not satisfied.

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

I knew a lot about prophecies because my dad was the god of prophecies, but, mostly because Annabeth was obsessed with them. I had to tell him. "She told me to go east to the school of magic and protect a boy with a tragic life from a man with seven souls. And..." I hesitated. "I would fail in the end."

He studied my face. "Very well, Leto. But to warn you, the Oracle's word often have a double meaning. Don't dwell on them too much. You won't understand it until the event pasts."

I nodded. "So where is this 'school of magic' and who do I have to protect?"

"Ah, this is why Lady Hecate and Albus is here." He motioned towards the old man in the robes and Lady Hecate. Albus. That name sounded familiar. But I didn't know why.

"Well to answer your question, the school of magic is Hogwarts. And I am the headmaster of that school." Said this Albus. He looked at me with amusement twinkling in his eyes, probably mentally laughing at my shocked looked. But I wasn't shocked about there being a school for magic because Greek and Roman gods exist, but that he too had a British accent.

I nodded. "And the who do I protect who against?"

"You have to protect Harry Potter." Dumbledore's face slightly darkened so fast that if you blinked, you wouldn't have noticed it. "From Voldemort."

I nodded slowly. "But why was I chosen for this quest?"

"Ah, I knew you were going to ask that. Your mother was a witch." Chiron said this like it was an everyday thing at Camp Half-Blood. And I was speechless.

"So that means I'm half-god and half-wizard?" No wonder I was better at certain things compared to my siblings.

"Precisely. And because of your father's power, your magic has been hidden deep inside of you. Too deep for it to be useful. This is why Lady Hecate is here. To grant you some magic so your magic will become stronger." Chiron motioned towards her.

Lady Hecate gracefully stood and made her way towards me. "Many millenniums ago, I granted 7 mortals the power of magic. The original wizards. They soon reproduced, and instead of 7 wizards, there were many. These wizards practices magic with wands and, like demigods, are important and powerful beings." She lifted her hand until it was in front of my chest and chanted, " _ Εγώ σας χορηγήσει την τη δύναμη της μαγείας _ ." Which I understood was Greek for ' _ I grant you the power of magic _ .' You would probably expect I'd feel different, like a breeze blowing at me making me feel refreshed and more powerful. But to tell you the truth. I felt exactly the same as I did 5 seconds ago.

Chiron and Dumbledore quickly explained something's about houses, magical wands, singing hats, and an alley to buy all my stuff I need for the school year; while I tried to put the pieces of my life together

Dumbledore stood up and dropped a yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green ink and was luckily in Greek:

> **Ms. L. Sagitta**
> 
> **4th Bunk on the Right**
> 
> **Apollo Cabin**
> 
> **Camp Half-Blood**

Dumbledore walked towards the door but abruptly stopped. He turned around and told me, "And Leto, please do not stab the hat." Why would I stab a hat? Only Clarisse and her siblings would think of doing that.

And with a loud gunshot noise, he disappeared.

I grabbed the letter and opened it, and 2 pieces of paper fell out. One was an acceptance letter and the other was a list of everything I needed, and like how it was addressed, they were both written in Greek. I quickly skimmed the list and asked, "Where in the love of the gods am I supposed to get all this stuff?"

"Lady Hecate will be bringing you to Diagonally where you will visit Gringotts and buy your supplies," Chiron answered.

Lady Hecate held her arm out for me to take. I cautiously took it, and with a loud gunshot, everything went black. I was pressed very hard from all directions and couldn't breathe. It felt like there were iron bands tightening around my chest, my eyes were being forced back into my head and my eardrums were pushed deeper into my skull. And we landed in a grubby and almost empty pub. I felt like doubling over and puking. It felt like the time Clarisse "accidentally" rammed me with the hilt of her electric spear. The people who were in the bar didn't bother looking at us as if they heard this gunshot noise on a daily basis.

The bartender looked up from cleaning a dirty counter with a dirty rag and asked, "Do you ladies want anything."

"No thank you," said Lady Hecate as she steered me out of the bar and into a small, walled courtyard with nothing but a trash can, a few weeds, and a wall. Which is how I ended up by Lady Hecate, not in Camp Half-Blood, staring at a wall. I glanced at Lady Hecate to see what she was going to do.

"Three up... two across..." Lady Hecate muttered as she counted the bricks in the wall above the trash can. She tapped the wall three times with her finger.

The brick she touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later we were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Lady Hecate, "to Diagon. Alley."

She grinned at my amazement as we stepped through the archway. Annabeth would be _ so _ jealous.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. A sign hung over them, but I couldn't read it.

"You'll need one, but we'll have to get your money from Gringotts first," said Lady Hecate. As I followed her, I turned my head in every direction. I wish I was like Argus and had eyes all over my body because there were so many things to look at: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A low, soft hooting noise came from a dark shop with a sign saying, I don't actually really know, but I'm pretty sure it had to do something with owls. Several kids around my age were crowded around a window looking at a broomstick. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments I have never seen, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Lady Hecate.

We had stopped at a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. If only Annabeth was here. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. I never have seen a goblin in the Greek Mythology world before, but I guess they had them in the Wizarding world.

We walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was about to my chest. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long finger and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing the second pair of doors, silver this time, with words I couldn't read engraved upon them.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their return. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware if of finding more than treasure there," read Lady Hecate. It was basically a warning for thieves which I didn't really care about because we were hopefully not going to steal anything.

Lady Hecate lead me through silver doors and we entered into a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Lady Hecate continued to lead me until we got to a counter.

"Hello," said Lady Hecate to a free goblin. "We've come here to take some money out of Ms. Leto Sagitta's safe."

"You have her key, ma'am?"

"Yes I do," said Lady Hecate said as she passed over a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to Ms. Sagitta's vault. Griphook!'

Griphook was yet another goblin and Lady Hecate and I followed him towards one of the doors leading off the hall. He held the door open for them. I expected to see more fancy marble, but I was surprised to see a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. We climbed in and we were off.

At first, we were just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember, right, left, left, right, middle fork, but it was impossible. The cart seemed to know where it was going because Griphook wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I kept them wide open. It felt like the time when Luke let me try on his winged shoes, completely forgetting that Zeus hated my guts. So I ended up crashing at high speed into the strawberry fields. Let's just say it took a while to get back on friendly terms with some satyrs, Mr. D, and the children of Demeter.

The cart plunged even deeper underground until it stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. I cautiously got out of the cart and waited for Griphook to unlock the door. Inside, a lot of green smoke coiled out like the Oracle's, and I gasped. Inside were mounds and mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze.

"This is all yours," smiled Lady Hecate.

It was incredible. How many times have I complained about not having enough golden drachmas to send a prank (made by the Stoll brothers of course) along the Hermes Express to Clarisse? And all this time, there had been a small fortune belonging to me, buried deep under London.

Lady Hecate gave me a bag and helped me pile some of it into it.

"The gold ones are Galleons," She explained, "The silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts. Right, that should be enough for a year or two." She turned to Griphook. "We are done for today."

The ride back up wasn't as bad as the one down. It was like a rollercoaster, when you go up, you're all calm and waiting for you to reach the top, but when you go down, you're screaming as loud as the Aphrodite cabin does when they get their hair messed up in the wind.

 

Now we were standing in the sunlight, I didn't know where to go first now I had a bag full of Wizarding money.

I looked down at the list of supplies I needed to see where we should go next. I liked this Dumbledore professor already because he took the time to actually write it in Greek.

"We should probably go to Flourish and Blotts first. We need to buy you your books," answered Lady Hecate as she pointed to a shop where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books. It was like the Athena cabin's dream come true. We entered the shop, and I immediately almost bumped into a redhead who was criticizing a pair of twins who were as identical as the Stoll brothers. "...to be a better example..." was all I heard as I swiftly went around them.

I grabbed all eight books I needed for the school year and flipped through them, well Lady Hecate grabbed them because I couldn't tell which book was which.

"When you get your wand, I'll teach you a spell that will let you, and you only to see Greek." Was all Lady Hecate said when she saw my confused look.

We went to buy my books when I heard a couple, most likely the parents of the three redheads I saw earlier, arguing about how they were going to pay for all their children's books. I glanced at them and Lady Hecate gave me the, 'you better do what I want you to do look'. And I gave a short nod. When I paid for the books, I left a healthy handful of Galleons and Sickles on the counter and told the clerk what to do. Hopefully, she understood me through my American accent.

I didn't see how they reacted because, by the time they reached the counter, I was out the door of the shop. We then went to get my robes at a shop Lady Hecate called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Inside, I felt like an Aphrodite daughter as Madam Malkin measured me and got me fitted for a uniform. I had to stand on a stool and stick my arms out feeling like an idiot.

Lady Hecate wouldn't let me get a solid gold cauldron ("You don't want to be cursed like King Midas"), but we got a nice set of scales and a collapsible brass telescope. We then visited a shop, that Lady Hecate called Apothecary, that smelled horrible, like a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herb, dried root, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Lady Hecate was asking the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for me while I was examining a jar of eye and thinking of evil ways of making it somehow appear in Clarisse's food at dinner.

Outside the Apothecary, Lady Hecate checked my list.

"We only need your wand now."

A magical wand. A stick I can wave around and curse Clarisse with. This was what I have been waiting for.

"Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Announced Lady Hecate.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read the shop name, I assume it does at least. A single wand laid on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. I gazed at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. I could feel very strong magic.

"Good morning," said a soft voice. I turned around.

An old man was standing in front of me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

I gave a tight smile and nodded briefly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I would be seeing you soon Leto Sagitta. You have your mother's hair." I already knew that my hair was a tad lighter than all of my other cabin mates. "It seems like only yesterday when she was in here herself getting her first wand. Twelve and a quarter inches long, slightly bendy, made of cherry. Nice wand for potion work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wished he could just blink. His silvery eyes were a bit creepy. To my relief, he noticed Lady Hecate.

"Well hello, Hecate! Nice to see you again! Muggles giving you any trouble?"

I gave Lady Hecate a questioning look, and she brushed it off.

"I've been fine." Lady Hecate politely answered.

"Good, good. Now Ms. Sagitta. Let me see." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well — I'm right-handed," I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured my arm from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Sagitta. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing it by itself. Mr. Ollivander was looking around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure dropped into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Sagitta. Try this one. Eleven and a half inches, rowan and dragon heartstrings, pliable."

I took the wand, and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I almost dropped it on the floor as a reflex. I swished it around and streams of red and gold sparks shot from the end like the Hephaestus cabin's 4th of July fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on the dusty walls. Lady Hecate smiled and Mr. Ollivander clapped proudly.

Mr. Ollivander placed my wand back into the box and wrapped it in brown paper. I paid seven golden Galleons for my wand, and Mr. Ollivander led us out his shop.

 

The mid-day sun was up high in the sky as Lady Hecate and I explored the rest of Diagon Alley. For lunch, Lady Hecate allowed me to have ice-cream and sweets from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Sugarplum's Sweets Shop (as Lady Hecate told me.) She even taught me my first two spells which the first spell was wandless and wordless, and it made whatever books or words I cast it on would turn Greek only to me. The second spell changed stuff I wrote in Greek into English. Which is very helpful for a dyslexic demigod like me.

Lady Hecate helped me get all my new items in a neat pile, then handed me an envelope.

"This is your ticket for Hogwarts, on September first. I'll be at Camp Half-Blood after breakfast. And Leto, please  _ do not  _ reveal who you truly are.”

I nodded and held onto the pile with one hand and the other onto Lady Hecate's, and with the sound of a shotgun, we were on Half-Blood Hill.

  
  
  
  



	2. THE TRIP TO HOGWARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leto arrives at the Hogwarts :)))))

It has been thirty-six days since Lady Hecate's and my trip to Diagon Alley when September first finally arrived. In the thirty-six days, I practiced the spells that Lady Hecate taught me, using  every scrap piece of paper I could find. And I read. I read so much that you could have mistaken me for a daughter of Athena with my blond hair and the stack of thick textbooks. I read everything twice to make sure that I wouldn’t be behind and people wouldn’t find it suspicious if I knew nothing about magic. At Diagon Alley, I’d managed to get Lady Hecate let me buy additional books that explained things that most wizards and witches should know about like  _ Quidditch Through The Ages  _ and  _ Hogwarts: A History _ which happened to be both very useful and useless.

I’ve been ready to leave for a week. I guess I was a nervous wreck. I haven’t been thinking straight since mostly everyone left back to their normal lives. Annabeth went to live with her dad, step-mother, and step-brothers; and Luke… Where do I start on Luke? It was a shock I guess, for both Annabeth and I. We both knew that he never acted the same since his quest, but I thought it was because he almost died. I guess not. 

So I guess that’s why I read so much, I had so much free time without my friends here. I packed my trunk, then I would take everything out and repack. 

I guess I was nervous that I’ll forget something. To be honest, I’ve  _ never _ been at camp without Luke or Annabeth. When Annabeth first told me that she was leaving for the year, I joked about how she was abandoning Luke and me in the wrath of Clarisse. And then a day later, Luke is gone, only leaving behind a dying Percy.

 

I woke up at four today. Two hours before I was supposed to leave. Apparently Lady Hecate forgot that London was halfway across the world from Camp Half-Blood And that there was such thing as a time difference. 

I was so anxious that I knew that if I attempted to sneak past the harpies to the archery range, I would fail completely, and get eaten. So, I repacked. I just had a feeling that I wouldn’t make it out alive of Hogwarts by winter, where I was planned to come back to Camp Half-Blood (“Thank the gods, I probably won’t last a week”). I ended up packing nectar, ambrosia, a (very generous) handful of drachmas, and my beloved bow and arrow. I also tucked a dagger inside of my military boot. You know, just in case.

I paced around the room, attempting to not wake up any of my other half-siblings. A sleep deprived son of Apollo is not a happy one. Especially if their name is Michael Yew.

When 5:30 finally rolled around the corner I barged out of the cabin and ran nowhere in particular. I sat down next to the forest, making sure I didn’t get too close to a tree. I accidentally leaned against a tree once, not realizing it was a tree nymph. Let’s just say, it didn’t end pretty. I closed my eyes and left my skin suck in the sunlight in the silence.

 

It was  _ horrible _ . I barely did anything for a  _ whole _ minute, which for a person like me, is really impressive. 

Chiron came out of the porch a few minutes later with a huge platter of whole wheat toast and fruits, which I didn't eat due to my anxiety at the moment.

 

After hyperventilating and pacing a minute too long, Lady Hecate walked out of the Big House. How she got there in the first place? Gods are gods, they have powers and use them.

For the first time in a very long time, I was actually happy to see a god for once. Most demigods would think that I would be happy to see my father, but ever since his trip to Japan, he's been saying some really messed up “I am so cool” haikus. 

 

I stopped and quickly ran towards my trunk, pulled towards Lady Hecate, and to my surprise, we appeared on a busy street. It took about five minutes to walk all the way to the train station, (“You need to know how to get to King’s Cross station and onto platform nine and three-quarters by yourself”), and  it was torture for both Lady Hecate and me because of the crowded streets filled with very obtuse mortals.

At half past ten, Lady Hecate stopped me in front of a wall dividing what I believed was platform nine and ten.

“To enter platform nine and three-quarters, all you have to do is run straight into the wall,” I gave an unsure look to Lady Hecate who then added, “trust me.”

Pushing my trunk in front of me on a cart, I ran right into the wall… and I ran… and I felt no impact. I opened my eyes and found myself in a completely different place that did not look like King’s Cross station.

A red train was waiting next to a packed platform. I looked around in awe, I’m one step closer to Hogwarts.

Smoke from the train drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. Cats were running around people’s legs and owls hooted.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window talking to family, some fighting over seats. Lady Hecate guided me down the platform in search for an empty seat. So much was going on: old friends waving at each other excited to talk about their summer; parents talking to their child; and groups of people shrieking loudly.

After finding an empty compartment near the end of the train, Lady Hecate did something with her fingers and my trunk rose up a few inches, flew through the train door and into a corner of the compartment. With a smile of gratitude to Lady Hecate, I climbed onto the train and sat down next to the window where I could tell that Lady Hecate had disappeared.

I could no longer cower away, my quest has officially started.

 

“Can I sit here?” the door of the compartment slid open revealing a nervous looking, rounded face boy who let out a sigh of relief when I nodded. “I’m Neville… Longbottom and this is my toad, Trevor,” he proudly showed a brown toad in his hands.

I luckily didn’t have to say anything because the door of the compartment slid open again revealing a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. “All the other compartments are full, may I sit here? I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

She said all that very fast and bossily.

“I’m Neville Longbottom...” Neville muttered.

“Leto.” I knew that this girl would get the name out of me one way or another.

Hermione sat down and started rambling. “I can’t wait to get to Hogwarts, I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard. Nobody in my family has magic, so my parents were surprised but pleased when I got my letter. I hope having no magic in the family will not affect how I do; of course, I’ve learned all our course books by heart, I just hope it’s good enough.”

This girl talked a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean _ a lot. _

It was a relief when Hermione finally left the compartment to change into her robes. With only the nonexistent noise of Neville stroking Trevor (“I’ve never had Trevor for such a long time without losing him!”), I finally got the chance to doze off.

That was until Hermione decided to barge back into the compartment, after being away for thirty minutes,  and shout, “I overheard some people speaking, and apparently the Harry Potter is on this train right now.”

My eyes snapped open. For the first time, I didn’t care about the need of sleep. I needed to learn more about him.

“Harry Potter? Who’s that?” Hermione looked smug at my sudden interest in what she was talking about.

“ _ Who _ is Harry Potter? He is one of the most _ famous  _ wizards of all time! Of course, I also didn’t know who he was until I read  _ Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _ and _ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century _ , he is known as the Boy Who Lived, and that’s because he defeated You-Know-Who.”

“Yeah. Gran always talks about him, like how proud she would be if he was her grandchild,” grumbled Neville.

“Well, that’s because he  _ is _ amazing.  _ Surviving  _ the  _ killing curse _ at  _ only _ age  _ one _ !”

“Wait. Who’s Yo一,” I was abruptly cut off by Neville.

“Trevor! I lost my toad again.” Neville and his stupid toad.

“Don’t worry Neville, Leto and I will help you find your toad. Right Leto?”

Walking around asking if anyone’s seen a toad was actually the last thing that I would  _ ever _ think of doing.

“I actually need to change into my robes right now.”

“Oh, that’s alright. Take a left and the washroom is the fifth door on the left. I got lost when I went there.”

I grabbed my robes and rushed out the compartment, Neville and Hermione trailing behind me, looking for Trevor.

 

When I got back into the compartment, to my relief, Neville and Hermione were still gone.

A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

My stomach filled with butterflies, I felt like throwing up. I quickly went to my trunk and stuffed some drachmas and ambrosia into my pocket. Neville and Hermione entered back into the compartment, and I quickly shut my trunk.

“We couldn’t find Trevor, but we did see Harry Potter and  some ginger named Ron,” Hermione said.

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a small, dark platform. I followed everyone out into the cold night air. A lamp then came bobbing over our heads.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Harry?” yelled a loud voice. 

A huge, hairy  man appeared over everyone’s heads.

“C’mon, follow me 一 any more firs’ years? Mind your step, now! Firs’ years follow me!”

Slipping and stumbling, all the first years followed the huge man down a steep, narrow path. Being the daughter of Apollo, I'm used to everything blindly bright, so everything literally looked pitch black. Nobody spoke much, except for Neville, who sniffed once or twice.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” the huge man called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.”

There was a loud “Oooooh!”

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a huge black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the huge man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Oh for the love of the gods, no.

Getting into a boat with three other people, I silently prayed that my dear ol’ great uncle, Poseidon, was happily fishing somewhere, not caring that I was about to enter his domain.

“Everyone in?” shouted the huge man, who had a boat to himself. “Right then 一 FORWARD!”

And the group of little boats lurched forward all at once. Everyone was silent, staring in awe at the great castle overhead. Me? I was just trying not to puke every time the boat moved. 

“Heads down!” yelled the huge man as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. This would be a great place for a round of capture the flag. Especially if we had that Poseidon kid.

We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

“Oy, you there! Is this your toad?” said  the huge man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

“Trevor!” cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. We then clambered up a passageway in the rock after the huge man’s lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. If there weren’t some many mortals around, I would’ve kissed the ground, although I’ve just been on the water for less than 10 minutes.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

“Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?”

The huge man raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the beginning of the chapter was really bad
> 
> wasnt really feeling it when i wrote that part
> 
> sorry if that chapter was shorter than usual (as in the first chap)


	3. THE SORTING HAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leto arrived at Hogwarts and is about to get sorted.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a stern face, and my first thought was that she was like Ares. Someone you did not want to mess with.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” said the huge man.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was bigger than the dining pavilion back at Camp Half-Blood, and that meant it was big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Annabeth would be so jealous if I ever told her about this place.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from the doorway to the right 一 the rest of the school must already be inside 一 but Professor McGonagall led us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing too close together for my preference. Many of the others were peering around nervously as if Professor McGonagall was going to whip out a spear and murder us all.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

“The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while and rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on some dirt smudged on a red head’s nose. One or two students nervously fixed themselves up.

“I shall return when we are ready for you,” said Professor McGonagall. “Please wait quietly.”

She left the chamber.

No one was talking much except for Hermione, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she’d learned and wondering which one she’d needed. Now that I was at Hogwarts, I wasn’t really as nervous as I was before.

Then something happened that made many people jump a foot in the air, and scream.

“What the 一?”

Many people gasped, and I turned towards to commotion. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Never in the four years of living at Camp Half-Blood had I ever seen a ghost. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glanced at us, first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: “Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance 一”

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he’s not really even a ghost 一 I say, what are you all doing here?”

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed us below.

Nobody answered. I just looked up and glared. Somehow I didn’t think that Hades was the one who let them back into the mortal world.

“New students!” said Friar, smiling around at them. “About to be Sorted, I suppose?”

A few people nodded mutely.

“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” said Friar. “My old House, you know.”

“Move along now,” said a sharp voice. “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.”

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

“Now, form a line,” Professor McGonagall told us, “and follow me.”

Getting behind a black haired girl, we walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I’ve never imagined such a place, it was almost as perfect as Olympus. Almost.

The place was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers, including Dumbledore, were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up towards the table filled with teachers, and we came to a halt in a line facing the other students and the teachers sitting behind us. Hundreds of faces stared at us, and someone to my left cowered slightly behind me. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Looking around, I saw many things that Annabeth would have loved to see, especially the ceiling which looked like the night sky.

Living at Camp Half-Blood, I literally lived underneath the stars, and even for me, it was hard to tell that a roof was actually there.

Looking down, I noticed that Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard’s hat. The hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. If a child of Aphrodite were here, they would have screamed if the hat got a foot close to their “perfect” hair.

Noticing that everyone in the hall seemed to be staring at the hat, I watched too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. At that tiny movement, I almost had my dagger out of my shoe. Slowly, and unsuspiciously, I lowered my foot as the hat ripped open, near the brim, like a mouth 一 and began to sing.

 

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of paper.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, sat down, and put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes. A moment’s pause 一

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Frair waved merrily at her.

“Bones, Susan!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!” shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

“Boot, Terry!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

“Brocklehurst, Mandy” went to Ravenclaw too, but “Brown, Lavender” became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers, and some catcalls.

“Bulstrode, Millicent” then became Slytherin.

Being at Camp Half-Blood for a long time, I was always one of the first to be chosen for anything. But because of my lovely father, I was going to be one of the last called.

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

I noticed that sometimes the hat shouted out the House at once, but others it took a little while to decide. “Finnigan, Seamus,” a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

“Granger, Hermione!”

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

“GRYFFINDOR!” shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, “GRYFFINDOR,” Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to “MacDougal, Morag.”

A boy named “Malfoy, Draco,” was put into Slytherin before the hat barely even touched his too shiny hair.

There weren’t many people left now.

“Moon”..., “Nott”..., “Parkinson”…, then a pair of twin girls, “Patil” and “Patil”..., then “Perks, Sally-Anne”..., and then 一

“Potter, Harry!”

My eyes snapped off the ground and onto the blacked haired boy who was getting onto the stool uncomfortably under all the stares. He was the guy from my dreams.

Whispers broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

“Potter, did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”

When the hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR,” Harry shakily took off the hat and towards the Gryffindor table, which was cheering louder than it had before. Although, a little less loud than the Are’s cabin.

With only five people left, Professor McGonagall called 一

“Sagitta, Leto!”

I stepped forward, and onto the stool. The last thing I saw was hundreds of eyes staring at me before the hat fell over my eyes.

“Hmm,” said a small voice in my ear. “Albus told me that I would get you. Said I had to put you with Potter. I guess that’ll make you GRYFFINDOR!”

I took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table who was cheering. I sat down opposite of Hermione, close enough to hear everything Harry says, as the next person was called.

“Thomas, Dean,” joined us at Gryffindor. “Turpin, Lisa,” became Ravenclaw and then “Weasley, Ronald,” became Gryffindor.

“Well done, Ron, excellent,” said a redhead, who was probably Ron’s brother, as “Zabini, Blaise,” was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

I looked down at my empty gold plate. I had only just realized how hungry I was, the toast and fruits I ate on the train seemed ages ago.

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at us, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see all of us.

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

“Thank you!”

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

“Is he 一 a bit mad?” Harry asked Ron’s brother.

“Mad? He’s a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?”

My eyes widened. The dishes in front of us were now piled with food. I’ve never seen so much unhealthy food all on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, ham and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

At Camp Half-Blood nothing was unhealthy. Even all the meats were lean and had no fat on them. I piled my plate with a bit of everything and I wasn’t sure if I should begin to eat.

Did I have to sacrifice my food to the gods? 

Well, when you’re a demigod, you only live once unless you have connections. I picked up my fork, and being the rebel I am, I began eating.

   At first, I was really confused. It’s sad to admit, but I had no clue on how to pour myself a drink. Even Percy would have facepalmed at my stupidness. I whispered a drink name into my cup, but it remained empty.

It wasn't until I saw Ron’s brother pour a drink into Harry’s cup was when I realized that you actually had to use the pitchers that were on the table and pour it into a cup yourself.

Picking at my chocolate éclair, I listened closely to all the aimless conversations around me. Neville was talking with Ron and Harry about the first time he used magic, and Hermione was talking with Ron’s brother about the classes.

“So Leto, I never got to ask your this on the train, but why do you have a weird accent?”

“I’m from America.” If Hermione thought that I had a weird accent, she defiantly was not paying attention to Seamus when he was explaining how “me dad’s a Muggle.”

“From what I’ve read, only wizards and witches from Scotland, England, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales come to Hogwarts.”

Before I could reason with her, Harry clapped a hand to his head.

“Ouch!”

“What is it?” asked Ron’s brother.

“N-nothing.”

At last, the desserts disappeared, and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

“Ahem 一 just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

“First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”

Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a pair of redhead twins sitting at our table.

“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

I laughed along with a few others. I’ve been told that nearly every year by Chiron. And nearly every year, I find out that the “very painful death” was actually a secret stash of candies and chips.

“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

“Everyone pick their favorite tune,” said Dumbledore, “and off we go!”

 

As a daughter of Apollo, I got the archery and healing side. Not the singing and instrument side.

Everyone finished the song at different times. At last, only the redhead twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Very out of tune, may I say. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of the loudest clappers.

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!”

We followed Ron’s brother through chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. The people in the portraits hung on the walls whispered and pointed as we walked by. Twice we were led through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We climbed more staircases until we ending at a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and Ron’s brother took a step towards them, they then began throwing themselves at him.

“Peeves,” he whispered, “a poltergeist.” He raised his voice, “Peeves 一 show yourself.”

A loud sound, like the air being let out from a balloon, answered.

“Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?”

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a side mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

“Oooooooh,” he said, with an evil cackle. “Icicle Firsties! What fun!”

Peeves swooped suddenly at us, and we all ducked. This man was going to be a lot of trouble.

“Go away, Peeves, or the Baron’ll hear about this, I mean it!” barked Ron’s brother.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville’s head. I heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

“You want to watch out for Peeves,” said Ron’s brother, as we set off again. “The Bloody Baron’s the only one who can control him, he won’t even listen  to us prefects. Here we are.”

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

“Password?” she said.

“Caput Draconis,” said Ron’s brother, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it 一 Neville needed a leg up 一 and I found myself in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Ron’s brother directed us, girls, through one door to our dormitory. At the top of a spiral staircase, I found my bed at last. In the room, there were five four-posters hung with deep red,velvet curtains, a huge upgrade from the bunk beds at Camp Half-Blood. Our trunks had already been brought up and were laying in front of the beds.

Too tired to talk much, the four other girls pulled on their pajamas and immediately fell into bed.

Laying in bed for an hour, I just couldn’t fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact that I didn’t practice any archery or do anything tiring or that I was just jet lagged.

But I knew that I was going to sneak out, and explore.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. summer just started for me. expect more updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I hope you like my story and it's my first one yet :)


End file.
